Hitukiri Battosai no Kikyo
by Aimi Kitsune
Summary: My first fic. It's kind of a cross in story line between Ruroni Kenshin and The Labors of Hercules. And the relations are messed up. ' Miroku is Sesshy's brother, Sessh and Inu are friends, etc. Not TOO bad though.
1. Prologue

Hitukiri Batosai no Kikyo

by: Kitsune no Aimi

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha. I wish I owned Shippou, though. huggles him I love fluffy little fox.

Shippou:Yay! I feel loved now. .

Prologue

Kurama no Kikyo was a legendary swordswoman of early 15th century Japan. She killed anyone who got in the way of her mission, though no one quite knew what that was. She was known throughout the country as Hitukiri Batosai, the man slayer. Her long black hair and piercing dark eyes struck fear into the heart of whoever saw her, even if they didn't know her. Though she was only 16, many thought her to be inhuman, for she seemed invincible, and her sword was unstoppable.

Kikyo seemed to have no feelings about anything, as though she did not care that she was taking human lives. However, this was about to change.

Aimi:Okay, I know it sucks. Gets better, I promise.


	2. Chapter 1

Hitukiri Batosai no Kikyo  
  
1  
  
One fateful night, as the batosai was returning from her latest murder, she became aware that something about the forest was different. That smell.. It couldn't be.. Smoke?  
  
Kikyo felt fear for the first time in her life. She knew where the fire was, though she praid to the kami of the forest and any other kami she could think of she was wrong. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest as she ran through the trees, the wind tearing against her. The scent of smoke was very thick in the air here.  
  
'Please don't hurt her,' she thought.  
  
Finally, she came upon a clearing, and the sight that awaited her left her breathless. Nothing but flaming ashes. She couldn't belive it. This was once the place where her mother's house had stood. And now..  
  
Kikyo franticly dug through the little debris she could, but in vain. She could find nothing. Her mother was gone. She was overcome with emotions. She now knew the pain she had caused to so many others. Dark clouds stirred overhead. She swore then and there that she would never kill again.  
  
Kikyo knew she must find someway to repent of her deeds in the past, and had therefore decided to visit an old miko by the name of Kaede. She was one of the most famed of any priestess in Japan but had mysterious ways and was as much feared as respected. Kikyo knew it would not be easy to get her to help.  
  
It took nearly a month to reach the shrine kept by the miko, but much to the batosai's surprise the old woman was more than willing to accept her. Kikyo knew it would be much harder than this. After all, there's always a catch.  
  
Kikyo started to explain why she had come, but somehow Kaede already knew.  
  
"I will tell you what you must do," said the miko. "but you must do what I say."  
  
"I will," Kikyo said.  
  
"Very well then. You must complete five tasks."  
  
"Only five? Seems too simple."  
  
"Yes, only five. However..." she said slyly.  
  
"However.. what?" Kikyo asked surprised.  
  
"However, you must have a partner in doing these tasks." Now Kikyo was concerned.  
  
"And who, might I ask, is my partner to be?" she asked in a shaky voice.  
  
"Glad you asked."Her answer nearly made Kikyo turn for her sword. She couldn't believe the name she had heard. Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha was Kikyo's biggest and only rival. He was the only person who had ever been able to match her skills with a sword, and he was the only person she had ever failed to kill. Surely this was not the same person.  
  
"Kaede-sama, this is surely a mistake," she started.  
  
"It is no mistake Kikyo. Your partner shall be Inuyasha. He is already here- "  
  
"WHAT?!?! He's here?!" she yelled.  
  
"Yes, and I would appreciate it if you wouldn't interrupt!" she said sharply.  
  
Kikyo apologized and reluctently went with Kaede. 'I knew something like this would happen,' she thought. "Miko-sama, isn't it true that Inuyasha is also considered one of the most wanted people in the country? He pales in comparison to me, but he is also batosai. Why has he come here?" she asked.  
  
"A worthy question. Oddly enough, he, too, has come to repent of the great sins he has commited." she answered. Kikyo wanted to know what had made him change, but the mysterious miko would say no more. They continued toward the shrine-keeper's home.  
  
End Chapter 1.  
  
Aimi:Short first chapter, I know. Chapter 2 is where it starts to get good. . Hee-hee.. Yay for Inu.. 


	3. Chapter 2

Hitukiri Batosai no Kikyo  
  
2  
  
"WHAT IS SHE DOING HERE?!?!" a gruff voice yelled.  
  
"Please, calm yourself Inuyasha. I told you she was-"  
  
"NO YOU DIDN'T! I NEVER WOULD HAVE COME IF YOU WOULD HAVE!!YOU'RE SAYING I HAVE TO WORK WITH HER!?"  
  
"I'm not enjoying this any more than you are, Inuyasha," Kikyo said irritably. "But if we want Kaede-sama to help us then we don't have any other choice. Besides, it's only five measely tasks. How long could it take? Once we have done what Kaede-sama wishes we shall be able to return to our homes and we'll never have to see each other again!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever.. So what do we have to do? Can I please do something that will get me away from her?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
Although they would have rather done anything else to keep from being together, Kaede insisted that it was necessary. They tried anything they could think of to escape, but they new if they wanted to be forgiven of their deeds that there was no other way. Therefore, Inuyasha and Kikyo agreed to work together. Kinda.........  
  
Kikyo walked through the thick forest, trying to ignore how irritating Inuyasha was being. Kaede had given them theirfirst task, and Inuyasha had gotten pretty upset over it. There task was to stop a mob of angry villagers from burning down a large forest. Kaede had heard that this was going to happen and had immediately sent the two young samurai to stop it. For you see, this was no ordinary forest. It was the single habitat of a very rare breed of creature: the Jackelope! Inuyasha had been really ticked off, complaining that it was a waste of time trying to save a bunch of stupid rabbits. Kikyo, however, had always been fond of these little creatures when she was a girl and was amazed to learn that they actually existed.  
  
"This is just great," Inuyasha complained. "I have to work with some little child to save a bunch of stupid rabbits. How could this get any worse." It wasn't a question.  
  
"Who are you calling a child?" Kikyo asked.  
  
"You, little girl. 'Oh no.. Pwease don't hurt the wittle bunnies.' Pah! How childish," he complained.  
  
"And how old are you, huh?"  
  
"Eighteen! What about you little girl?"  
  
"I'm sixteen! I'm only two years younger than you, so who's the child now?"  
  
"Your a real pain you know!"  
  
"Good!" she exclaimed. "Glad you noticed!"  
  
The arguing continued for most of the trip.  
  
They were now very close to their destination, and Kikyo was starting to enjoy the peace and quiet. They had argued about just about everything they could find, and it had been really annoying listening to Inuyasha complain about everything. She couldn't have been more relieved when they reached the forest of the jackelopes.  
  
This relief was short lived, however, for when they reached the forest there were already many people there, all of them with lit torches. The two could hear the yelling of the villagers, and they knew that it wasn't going to be easy to calm them down.  
  
"Please! Stop what you are doing!" Kikyo cried.  
  
"Who do you think you are?" a large man growled. Kikyo suspected he was there leader.  
  
"Out of our way," another said.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" she asked.  
  
"The creatures of this forest steal our crops!" yelled a woman.  
  
"We need more farmland!" another of the villagers stated.  
  
"Please! Stop!" Kikyo begged. She continued pleading with them, but all of her efforts were in vain. She wondered why Inuyasha wasn't helping, but she was to busy with the villagers to scold him.  
  
"I beg of you-"  
  
"Enough!" Inuyasha yelled. Kikyo turned around, completely shocked. He had out his sword!  
  
"Stop this now! Leave this forest alone or feel the wrath of Tetsusaiga!" Though he had sworn not to use his sword to kill, he could use it to scare the people here.  
  
"Inuyasha! Are you crazy!?!?" Kikyo asked franticly. 'I thought he gave up being a manslayer!' she thought.  
  
"Did she say Inuyasha?" the large man asked.  
  
"Trust me Kikyo!" Inuyasha told her.  
  
"Kikyo!?" someone else yelled.  
  
"Not Hitukiri Batosai no Kikyo?!?"  
  
"It couldn't be!!"  
  
"Hey!" Inuyasha yelled enviously.  
  
"Isn't Inuyasha also batosai?"  
  
"Thaaank you!" he said.  
  
The people gave what seemed like endless apologies and promised to leave the forest as it was and even to form a plan to protect it in the future. It was no surprise as in the presense of two manslayers they feared for their lives. As soon as Kikyo and Inuyasha were sure had left they headed back to Kaede's.  
  
"Hey, Inuyasha," Kikyo said.  
  
"Hmm.."  
  
"You really kept calm in that tight spot. I.."  
  
"Yeeessss?" he asked a bit annoyed.  
  
"Well, I was really impressed."  
  
"At what? Just because I don't freak out like some people. It's nothing impressive." Kikyo couldn't believe he was so cocky. "Besides, if I wouldn't have stepped in we would've been there for days."  
  
"And what is that supposed to mean?!?" she half screamed. 'I try to give him a complement and look what he does..'  
  
"You know what I mean!"  
  
"You wanna fight!"  
  
"Why not?" he jeered.  
  
"My reverse-blade sword will tear you apart!"  
  
"Reverse-blade? How stupid are you!?" he mocked her.  
  
"Oh, and I suppose your sword is so powerful compared to my weak sword," she said sarcasticly. 'He's so annoying,' she thought.  
  
"Like I told the villagers, FEEL THE WRATH OF TETSUSAIGA!!!!!!!"  
  
"What's Tetsusaiga?" she asked.  
  
"My sword, Baka!"  
  
"YOU-"  
  
"BA-KA!" he yelled as he started running, laughing at her from a distance.  
  
'He's like a little kid!' she thought. 'Guess I don't have a choice.' "Get back here!!" she yelled as she took off after him. "Inuyasha!"  
  
Aimi:Seeee? Told ya! Next task is even stupider, but the third one will be good.. (Whenever I get around to writing it...) 


	4. Chapter 3

Hitukiri Batosai no Kikyo  
  
3  
  
Kaede was quite impressed with them. They had completed this task in almost no time at all. She thought of telling them what a wonderful team they made, but decided it might be safer not to. After all, they still had some "issues" to work out.  
  
"Kaede, you should of seen the looks on their faces!" Inuyasha said. "Those idiots were scared out of their minds!"  
  
"So the jackelopes are safe? And the other animals?" she asked.  
  
"Thanks to me!" Inuyasha bragged.  
  
"Excuse me, but wasn't it MY reputation that scared them into obeying us," Kikyo "kindly" reminded him. The fact that she was saying it in such a proper-sounding voice just made it that much more annoying. "Hey, what other animals were there?"  
  
"Yes but if I hadn't of stepped in you wouldn't have thought to even tell them who we were," he "politely" said.  
  
"Kappa. And I believe a very small village of tengu."  
  
"Will you just shut up and stop bragging?! I swear you have the biggest ego!" Kikyo yelled. "Kappa and tengu?! But aren't those usually dangerous to people? Why'd you have us save them?"  
  
"It's not bragging if it's true!!" replied Inuyasha. "Hey, if you would've told me that I would have been more than happy to do it."  
  
"Kikyo, there are so few tengu they hardly make a difference, and kappa only hurt people in their waters. Besides I think those villagers knew about the kappa and most have taken precautions against them. There all safe. Those kappa are so harmless they could be kept as pets now," Kaede told them.  
  
"Figures.. He wants to kill the cute creatures and save the dangerous ones."  
  
"They're not dangerous!"  
  
"Will you two stop arguing!"  
  
"We're not arguing Kaede-sama," they said simultaneously before continuing. Kaede could see that they were both very strong, but if something difficult came along they would never be able to overcome it. They had to learn to cooperate. Therefore she had come up with a very different kind of task for them this time. She knew it would take some time, and didn't really expect them to complete it. She just wanted to see them work together on something. "Enough!" she said over the arguing. They stopped to listen. "I have decided your second task..."  
  
"This is so stupid!" Inuyasha griped. Their second task was to put a stop to all of the criminal activities of the three cities of Edo(modern-day Tokyo), Yokohama, and Heian Kyo(modern-day Kyoto). Kaede thought they had left for Edo already, but they actually weren't but about half-a-mile from the shrine and had stopped in the forest to talk. Er, I guess complain would be a better word.  
  
"You know Inuyasha, normally I would tell you to stop complaining, but for the first time I think I actually agree with you." Kikyo said.  
  
"Wow, that really is bad."  
  
"How are we supposed to stop all these people from doing as they please. We may have once been manslayers, but even if we were still batosai we couldn't kill all of them. There would be more bloodshed than that of a war," she moaned.  
  
"And that wouldn't even be counting all the underground operations," Inuyasha added. "I can't believe the old lady even wants us to try to do this! And as if it weren't enough already, we have to keep all three cities crime-free for a whole week!"  
  
"And it has to be the same week and we have to get proof that we've completed this stupid task," Kikyo complained. "We're going to be her age by the time this is over!"  
  
"Hey! You might be, but I'm not old and decrepid like you, already." Inuyasha scoffed.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?!?! I'm younger than you, ya know!!!"  
  
"Che, yeah right!! Old lady!" he barked back. 'Huh? Why doesn't she have a comeback?' he thought. 'She's too quiet..'  
  
"Come on, let's not argue now," she said slightly upset. Inuyasha couldn't believe it, but he actually felt a little bit sorry for her. "We need to be thinking about how to complete Kaede-sama's task, not standing around wasting time like this."  
  
"I guess your right.." 'Did I just say that!?' he thought.  
  
"It's to bad we don't have someone important we can get to help us. Like some crime leader or something," she pouted.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes grew wide. "What did you say?" he asked with a wide grin.  
  
"Huh? You mean about a-"  
  
"Come on! We're going to Heian Kyo!"  
  
As they arrived at the capital city, Kikyo was taken in by the size of it. There were more people than she had ever seen in one place. She had been to Heian Kyo before, but it had been in the dead of night and around the time of O-ban. Of course, even here now it was late in the evening, and she couldn't imagine what this place would look like in the middle of day! She hadn't said much to Inuyasha recently. Though they had found plenty to "talk" about on the way here, they'd hardly spoken all day. She kept wondering why he had insisted on coming to Heian Kyo when Edo and Yokohama were much closer to Kaede's shrine.  
  
"So why did we come here to start our mission, Inuyasha?" she asked.  
  
Inuyasha hesitated. 'I know I can do this by myself, but she might get in the way. How am I supposed to do this... Girls are such a pain.'  
  
"Inuyasha?" she asked again, a bit annoyed with him.  
  
"Oh! Right! Look, I have to go see an old partner of mine. He's really not to friendly toward strangers, sooo... Do you think you could- uh... Hmm..." 'Got it!' he thought. "Here's an idea! If you think you could keep from being recognized by anyone, do you think you could try to get some help from the emperor?" he asked.  
  
"HUH!?!?!"  
  
"I mean.. Look, just act like a citizen. No one will ever no the difference." 'Maybe I'd better try something different,' he thought. "Besides, Kikyo, from what I've heard of your reputation most law abiding people don't know your name much less what you look like. We do need all the help we can get, right?"  
  
To this she had to agree, though she figured Inuyasha had made up the thing about her reputation. It sounded too much like a complement to have been real. After all, Inuyasha still hated her, right?  
  
The next road they came to they went their seperate ways. Kikyo wanted to see the city, but she knew she'd best not waste time. Therefore, she set off for the Emperor's palace.  
  
Aimi:See.. Stupid task.. This actually started as an assignment in English class in seventh grade. We were supposed to write a story that was about a page or so. It had to be a five task version of The Labors of Hercules, and at first I couldn't think of what to write. Then I got this idea, Hey! What if KIKYO was a manslayer? (I really liked Ruroni Kenshin at the time.) And thus, my first fanfic was born! It turned into a twenty-two page front-and- back story which, needless to say, never got turned in. Heh-heh.. '. Oh well.. In any case you can see why the basic parts of the story are kinda dumb.. This story was started almost two years ago!! 


	5. Chapter 4

Hitukiri Batosai no Kikyo  
  
4  
  
Inuyasha creeped through the town allies, trying not to attract too much attention. Kikyo had not often been to Heian Kyo, but when she did she was sure not to be seen by anyone who would live to tell of it. He, on the other hand, hadn't done much for privacy. Why should he, when no one could touch him? He wished he would have been more inconspicuous, but he knew there was nothing he could do about it now.  
  
He was pretty worried. His "old partner" he was going to see was actually one of his only friends, Sesshoumaru. They had been a team in his batosai days, but something had happened that had made him fear talking to his friend again. This was the reason he had given up being a manslayer, and the reason he had even been willing to work alongside his arch-rival to have a chance to redeem himself of it. Perhaps you are wondering what happened.  
  
As you know, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru had been partners as batosai. However, unlike Kikyo who killed for some unknown reason, they killed simply for the thrill, and basicly, for the fun of it.  
  
One night, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru had been on one of their usual "killing sprees". Everything seemed normal, at least for them anyways. Inuyasha was covering one end of the city, and Sesshoumaru had the other. In other words, if you're outside, you're dead. Inuyasha was completely consumed with his power (as usual), and was paying absolutely no attention to what he was doing. He was swinging the Tetsusaiga like a mad-man. He saw someone running in the distance, and, with a huge grin, went after them. He ran as fast as he could and came up behind the young man. As though instinct, he stabbed the sword straight through him. But something seemed wrong.  
  
As the man fell to the ground, Inuyasha could see that he recognized him. He nearly burst into tears, went crazy, and had a heart attack all at once. It had been his best friend, and Sesshoumaru's little brother, Miroku. Inuyasha had tried to save him, but it was too late. There was nothing he could do.  
  
Sesshoumaru hadn't spoken to him since before that night, and Inuyasha was afraid he wouldn't speak to him now.  
  
But to Inuyasha's surprise, Sesshoumaru was just glad to see his old friend again. He offered him some sake and they talked about some of their early days as batosai. Inuyasha was enjoying it so much he almost forgot why he had come. Eventually he came around, and he figured he might as well ask what he came to ask.  
  
Kikyo was still trying to get into the emperor's palace. 'Can he make the security any tighter around here?' she thought. The guards had the place surrounded, and, as she had seen, had eyes like hawks. She had already tried acting normal and asking to see the emperor, as well as sneaking into the palace. Everything she could think of had failed to get her anywhere.  
  
'I could get through here in a few seconds if I used my sword,' she thought. 'But I don't know many techniques that aren't fatal with this reverse-blade sword. And to think Inuyasha wanted to challenge me!' She started to just use her sword to scare them off, but then she noticed for the first time that most of the men looked like samurai. She knew if the emperor had entrusted them with the safe-keeping of his home that they would also be very tough samurai. She went back to think of another plan.  
  
"So what exactly are you asking of me, Inu?" Sesshoumaru asked. "I see how you could think I would be of assistance, but I need to know how."  
  
"Look. We both know that you're linked to just about everyone in the country someway or another. From the greatest of assassins to the lowest petty thief."  
  
"It is true I have some connections," he said with a sly grin before drinking some more sake. He knew exactly what Inuyasha was asking, he just wanted to give him a hard time.  
  
"Some is a bit of an understatement," Inuyasha mumbled. "You gotta help me!"  
  
A young girl entered the room. She was holding two dishes of ayu. "Are you and your guest hungry?" she asked politely. She didn't seem much younger than Inuyasha; about sixteen at youngest. Sesshoumaru had complemented her and she had just given him one of the plates.  
  
"Do you like ayu?" she asked. Inuyasha could tell he was blushing.  
  
"Uh.. Yes! Doumo!" he said trying to look serious. She handed him the delicious looking fish and smiled sweetly. She really was beautiful.  
  
"I see your doing just fine," she said. "Do need anything else?" Inuyasha couldn't speak.  
  
"No, doumo arigatou," Sesshoumaru said kindly. She bowed politely and went back the way she had came. Inuyasha happened to find his ability to speak about the time she left.  
  
"So you have servents now?" Inuyasha asked saracasticly. "I thought you didn't trust anyone." He smiled jokingly but Sesshoumaru just gave him a mean look. He was, after all, quite a bit older than Inuyasha and obviously didn't have near his sense of humor. His smile dropped. "Hey, I was just kidding." He hesitated a minute. "You know, she's really pretty," he said, blushing again.  
  
Sesshoumaru glanced toward him. "You think so?" he asked in a strange voice. Inuyasha had no idea what he meant.  
  
"Uh.. Well, yeah. Beautiful to tell the truth," he said, face crimson.  
  
"My daughter, Yuki."  
  
"WHAT!?!?" Inuyasha couldn't beleive his ears.  
  
"That girl is my fourteen-year-old daughter," Sesshoumaru said with almost no expression.  
  
"You never told me you were married!" He was blushing again, but this time out of embarrassment. 'I sure feel stupid.. Let's hope he doesn't kill me..'  
  
"My wife died long ago," he said with a tinge of regret and remorse.  
  
"Ohh... I'm sorry..." Inuyasha said quietly. "But all the time I knew you, you never mentioned family of any kind other than Miroku. And I never knew you were old enough to have a teenage daughter." 'How can she only be fourteen?' he thought.  
  
"It's my business, not yours." He trailed off. "Let's just get back to the matter at hand. You mentioned something about an accomplice; might I ask, who?"  
  
"Hitukiri Batosai," Inuyasha answered bluntly. Sesshoumaru was so shocked he almost knocked over his sake. Inuyasha knew what was coming next.  
  
"THE Hitukiri Batosai?! Your arch-rival?! That's who your partner is?!"  
  
Inuyasha sighed. 'I knew it....' He began to explain.  
  
"So let me get this straight. You have to work with Hitukiri Batosai to do these stupid and impossible tasks just to satisfy some stupid priestess!" Sesshoumaru was shocked his friend was doing such a thing. After all, even being Shinto, he still hated mikos.  
  
"Because of Miroku..." he said. "This priestess is strange but powerful. She seemed different than most of the others, so I went to her for advice. Even having to work alongside the Batosai, something inside still said I should listen to her. I mean, if she really has sprirtual powers and didn't freak when I came near her, why not?"  
  
"True. So why on earth would the Batosai be helping such a cause?" Sesshoumaru asked. "That doesn't sound like assassin activity to me."  
  
"I told you, the former Batosai is no longer a killer.." he said.  
  
"Well, enough of that. So where is that idiot anyway?" Sesshoumaru asked. Inuyasha began to laugh. "Onna no ko no baka! She's probably still trying to get into the emperor's palace!" he yelled, laughing even harder. He was confused. Sesshoumaru wasn't laughing with him.  
  
"Did I just hear that?" Sessoumaru asked. He couldn't believe it. "Your greatest rival is a mere woman!!" He started laughing, but Inuyasha didn't seem to find so much humor in it now. "Inu got beat up by a little girl!!" he mocked. Inuyasha tried to stay quiet. 'Now which of my plans to kill him have I not tried,' he thought. 'Hm... What about the one-.. No tried it. Hm.. Shimatta.. He can be irritating...'  
  
"Shut up, Sesshou!"  
  
His voice went high-pitched. "Oh! Pwease don't hurt me Miss Batosai."  
  
"Shut- up! Sesshou!"  
  
The mocking continued.  
  
Aimi:I love this chapter.. Sesshy really makes it intersting. And if you like this, wait til Kikyo meets him! (Hint: Pretty boy... hearts for eyes ) 


	6. Chapter 5

Hitukiri Batosai no Kikyo  
  
5  
  
After enduring many more insults, Sesshoumaru finally agreed to help Inuyasha, but he wanted five thousand ryoo for it. Inuyasha thought that was a bit much, but he couldn't argue. Sesshoumaru was, after all, the most highly respected criminal in Japan. Most people in such big cities would probably be working for him in some way or another, so it would be much easier to complete ther second task now that he was coming. They figured most people would simply listen to Sesshoumaru's orders, and if anyone wouldn't, he would be willing to fight without fear of hurting the other person. Sesshoumaru went to pack what he thought he would need for about a month's trip.  
  
"Musume!" he called. Yuki came to see what he wanted.  
  
"Yes, tou-chan," she answered sweetly. Inuyasha could tell he was blushing again, though he tried not to.  
  
"I need you to pack enough food to last Inu and I for a while," he said. "I'm going on a little trip. You'll be okay, right Yuki-chan?"  
  
"I'll be fine. You don't need to worry." He looked more relieved. "Inu- sama?" Inuyasha was finding it hard to speak again. "Ano...." A glare from some Sesshoumaru helped him alot. "Yes Yuki!" He didn't mean to yell, but he thought he did.  
  
"Make sure my tou-chan doesn't get into trouble," she told him. He agreed, though it was with a shaky voice. After getting everything he thought he would need, Sessoumaru went with Inuyasha.  
  
When they first set off, Inuyasha had almost forgotten about Kikyo. Naturally they would take care of the capital first, so they didn't need her in their way right now. Still, Inuyasha felt kinda guilty abandoning her.  
  
The two samurai knew that this would not be easy, but Sesshoumaru was determined to help his dear friend. They went first to see a local loan shark who had been conducting alot of recent illegal operations. Inuyasha wondered why they would start here, because people with that much money don't usually answer to anyone. 'Yup, I was right. He's lost it...'  
  
To his great surprise the loan shark had immediately agreed to do whatever Sesshou-maru asked. He even offered them dinner and lodging that night. Sesshoumaru gladly accepted, but Inuyasha was almost reluctant. He was very happy to have a nice place to sleep, but as much as he tried not to he couldn't stop thinking about Kikyo. Was she sleeping in the forest or on the streets? Or had she had the money to stay at an inn? Even so, would she be safe there? In a city like Heian Kyo, she could be many ri away. Perhaps she had traveled to another place because she knew Inuyasha had tricked her. 'I shouldn't be worried about her!' he told himself. 'Whatever mess she's in is her problem! I need to get some sleep..' He laid down on the futon their host had provided and tried to get some rest. 'I hope she's okay....'  
  
Inuyasha was shocked at how quickly the next day went. They seemed to speak with a hundred people an hour- which probably wasn't too much of an exageration. Most people did whatever Sesshoumaru said, either out of respect as their boss or fear as an assassin. Even the people who were strong enough or had enough money to stand up for themselves quickly changed their tune after a close-up encounter with Sesshoumaru's sword. By the end of the day they had made Heian Kyo the safest city in Japan.  
  
Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha were about to leave for Edo and Yokohama. At this rate nothing could stop them. Sesshoumaru went to tell Yuki goodbye one last time before leaving. They then set off.  
  
They were about to leave the capital when suddenly Inuyasha thought of something. "Kikyo!" he exclaimed.  
  
"What about her?" Sesshoumaru asked. "Who knows where she is and who cares?"  
  
"Kaede will kill me if I return without Kikyo! Kuso! What if she's already gone back without me!"  
  
"Calm down Inu," Sesshoumaru told him. "From what you've said about her and what I know of her reputation, she's too dedicated to give up like that. She's probably still at the emperor's palace."  
  
"You know, she'd probably stay there for months if we didn't go get her," Inuyasha said sarcasticly.  
  
"Why don't we?"  
  
"Huh? You mean- just leave her there- for that long?" He couldn't believe Sesshoumaru had said such a thing.  
  
"Yeah, why not?"  
  
"Hmmm.. Hey! Instead of leaving her, why not try to ditch her at Tokugawa's place in Edo!" he said refering to the palace of the Tokugawa shoguns. Sesshoumaru loved the idea, telling Inuyasha he had an evil mind even still. The truth was, he didn't think he would be able to take the guilt of abandoning her for that long. They went to tell her they were leaving for Edo.  
  
Aimi:Ugh.. Not a good chapter.. shrug Oh well.. Kikyo comes back in next one! 


	7. Chapter 6

Hitukiri Batosai no Kikyo  
  
6  
  
"So whose your friend?" Kikyo asked. She noticed Sesshoumaru looked a bit like Inuyasha. He had long silver hair like his friend, but it was much betterly taken care of. His face however was quite different. He was pretty good-looking, though she wondered about the cresent-shaped marking on his forehead, and she noticed she couldn't stop staring at his eyes.  
  
"This is my partner I told you I was going to see," Inuyasha told her.  
  
"My name is Sesshoumaru," he said in a smooth voice. "And you are Kikyo- chan, eh?"  
  
"Well, know one's called me Kikyo-chan for a while, but yes." She could feel her face turning red. "So you truly are an old partner Inuyasha's?"  
  
"Yes, missy, that would be correct." She laughed out of delight.  
  
'At least she won't be mad at me,' Inuyasha thought. She looked at Inuyasha. Her expression changed drasticlty. 'Spoke too soon...'  
  
"Well, at least now I know Inuyasha had a reason for abandoning me like that. I had to use almost all of my money just to afford a cheap inn!" she said.  
  
"How unfortunate, my Lady!" Sesshoumaru said dramaticly. "I promise that I will repay it and any other expenses you have when we return to Heian Kyo. After all, this probably is mostly my fault." Kikyo liked this guy. He was alot nicer than Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru looked back at his comrad. His eye was twitching. 'What's he upset about?' he thought.  
  
"Sesshoumaruuu......" he growled. "Can I have a word with you, buddy?"  
  
"Sure, I guess. You go ahead, Kikyo-chan," he told her. She did as he requested.  
  
"Are you crazy?!" he hissed. "Your being nice to Hitukiri Batosai!"  
  
"I was only being polite," Sessoumaru said. "And besides, you said yourself that she wasn't Hitukiri Batosai anymore."  
  
"Just because she's no longer a man slayer doesn't mean she's not still my enemy!"  
  
"I suppose," Sesshoumaru said in a naive voice. "But right now she seems like your ally."  
  
Inuyasha was getting really frustrated now.  
  
"She may be my ally right now but as soon as this is all over I will get a rematch!!"  
  
"You mean your so upset with Kikyo-chan just because of that silly battle-"  
  
"And what on earth are you doing calling her -chan?!"  
  
"Well, she is a lot younger than me.." Sesshoumaru said, looking away from Inuyasha.  
  
"Give it a rest! I know why you do that! And it's not because of her age!" Sesshoumaru couldn't think of anything to say. "I mean- You're acting like you like her!" Sesshoumaru laughed faintly. "Hmm.. And what if I said I did?" He gave a slight yet worried smile. Inuyasha's eyes were wide.  
  
"WHAT!!!!!!!!" His eyes were now completely white with rage. "You do like her?!?! That's almost wrong! She's a little girl compared to you!"  
  
"And you can't even control your tongue around a fourteen-year-old girl who happens to be my daughter!" Inuyasha couldn't tell if his face was red from anger or embarassment now.  
  
"Besides-"  
  
"Hey that's not the point!! You're still crazy!! How could you care for someone like her?!"  
  
"Hey! She's not that bad! She's actually really pretty, I think!"  
  
"You just can't like her, okay!!" Inuyasha yelled in his frustration. Seshoumaru gave him a look. He just had to bug Inuyasha about it when he saw how upset he was, though.  
  
"You know, it sounds like you're jealous, Inu!" he said in a taunting voice.  
  
"Shut up Sesshou; I am not! It's just that this ruins all our plans for Edo!"  
  
'Sounds like a cover story to me,' he thought. "Guess you're right... Besides, Yuki did tell you to keep me out of trouble, and I might be asking for it by messing with her. And I really do want to ditch her at the Tokugawa Palace. Pretty girl or not-"  
  
"Not," Inuyasha said as if answering a question. Sesshoumaru gave him another look; Inuyasha just smiled.  
  
"Like I was saying, girl or not, it's still fun to watch someone be completely clueless about being victim to a prank."  
  
"So you're gonna stop being so polite it's sickening, neh? And you're not gonna stand up for her anymore?"  
  
"I'm still going to act nice around her. If I change too much she'll get suspicous. Besides, I have no reason to dislike Kikyo-chan."  
  
"And please stop calling her that.." Inuyasha moaned. Sesshoumaru laughed lightly.  
  
"If you insist," he said with an annoyed yet friendly smile. "Come on, let's catch up with Kikyo."  
  
It was late when they arrived at Edo, so they had to stop at an inn. Kikyo had started to complain about the cost, but Sesshoumaru had made it clear that he would pay for anything they needed. This made her a little less upset. She wondered why he had changed so much. When she had met Sesshoumaru, he had been so caring and almost even romantic. He was still very generous to her and Inuyasha, but his attitude still seemed dramaticly different.  
  
"Three rooms is pretty expensive, Sesshoumaru," Inuyasha stated. "Wouldn't it be so much easier to get one of your little minions to help us?"  
  
"Did you just call him by his full name?" Kikyo asked.  
  
"Yes, I suppose it would.. By the way, these peolpe aren't my minions; they're more like - business partners. Besides, I've already paid. You don't need to worry about it, Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru said.  
  
"You two always call each other by the first part of your name."  
  
"I know you have the money..." Inuyasha said. "I guess I'm just not used to staying in a nice place for very long. But thanks for doing this for us, Sesshoumaru."  
  
"I'm really freaked out now."  
  
"You're welome, but I just know I don't want to sleep in the forest for any longer than I have to."  
  
"I give up!"  
  
"Che! Yeah! That sounds more like the Sesshoumaru I know."  
  
"Can you even hear me!"  
  
"Nope," they said simultaneously. Kikyo was really annoyed already, and they weren't helping much at all.  
  
'Remember- you're not a manslayer anymore- no killing,' she thought. 'Just ignore them. Just ignore. Just- Shimatta, they're annoying!' She almost wished she hadn't given up her title as Hitukiri Batosai.  
  
Aimi:See? Was it worth it? Please say it was or I'll cry.. Anyway it gets even better from here on. 


	8. Chapter 7

Hitukiri Batosai no Kikyo  
  
7  
  
The next day Inuyasha got Kikyo to go to the Tokugawa palace to try to get help from the shoguns. Despite her dedication and determination, she was still quite gullable, and as soon as she had left Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha went to begin their part.  
  
Long story short: within a few days they had completely stopped every crime organi-zation in Edo. Sesshoumaru "requested" that the leading officer sign a contract stating that they had done such a thing for Kaede's approval. If they didn't- Let's just say they're underlings no longer had a boss to take orders from.  
  
That left only Yokohama. They went to get Kikyo.  
  
"Hey, Inu. Yokohama's not really that far away. Why don't we just leave her. She'd never know the difference."  
  
"She has to come with us," Inuyasha told him.  
  
"But she'll get in our way," Sesshoumaru complained. "There's no where in Yokohama to leave her, unless you wanted to try to ditch her at a shrine or something."  
  
"We don't know that she'll get in our way! And if your worried about her finding out about your criminal history or something then don't. She's a more wanted person than both of us put together! Why don't we just let her come along!"  
  
Sesshoumaru was shocked. "I guess so.. If you think it'd be okay then we'll let her stay with us."  
  
Inuyasha was very relieved. He knew he'd never have been able to forgive himself if he left her all alone. He couldn't figure out why he had so much guilt over his former rival, then also wondered why he had just thought "former", but he decided not to think about it.  
  
"Hey, Inu!" Sesshoumaru said suddenly. Inuyasha was a bit startled, but he quickly recovered.  
  
"Yeah, what is it?" he asked.  
  
"I just thought of something."  
  
"What's that, Sesshoumaru?" Kikyo asked.  
  
"This doesn't concern you! What is it, Sesshou?"  
  
"Actually, it does." Kikyo was interested now. I don't see how Kikyo's been able to put up with you, Inuyoukai."  
  
"Inu-youkai?" Kikyo asked.  
  
"Shut up.." Inuyasha moaned. Sesshoumaru laughed. "It's just an old nickname. Don't worry about it Kikyo."  
  
"Dog-"  
  
"I said don't think about it!" he said before she could finish. She was confused.  
  
'Why would his best friend call him a dog-like demon?' she thought. 'It seems I still have much to learn about Inuyasha's past.' "But what did you have to say, Sesshoumaru?" she asked.  
  
He just laughed. "I was going to ask how you put up with him for this long," he said.  
  
"Oh," she sighed. 'I was hoping it'd be something a little more romantic,' she thought, remembering how nice he had been when they'd met. 'Oh well..'  
  
Other than that, not much was said on the way to Yokohama. Kikyo wondered why the two friends weren't as talkitive as usual, but she couldn't think of any particular reason. She felt bad about them having to do all of the work so far while she tried hopelessly to get someone to assist them. Maybe they were mad at her. She didn't speak. They traveled for another day in almost complete silence.  
  
Yokohama was by far the easiest city of their mission. It was (at this point in time) considerably larger than Edo, but it wasn't the amount of people that made it easy. Most people in Heian Kyo knew Sesshoumaru quite well. He was almost like a Japanese mafia leader. But in these cities- so far from his home town- it had been harder for him to get many richer people to agree to his terms. He had bribed a few people in Edo with a hundred ryu- but a small portion of the amount he planned to get from the emperor when this was over- but he didn't want to give up too much. That's where Kikyo came in.  
  
She was well-known throughout the country, and many low-life criminals such as thieves and vandals had permanately given up their occupation in order to be spared by Hitukiri Batosai. Even holding a reverse-blade sword she looked deadly. This is what made the job go by so quickly in Yokohama, and when they had completed their task there, it was time to go back to Heian Kyo.  
  
The returning trip to the country's capital seemed strange to Inuyasha and Kikyo both. No one seemed to say anything. Kikyo still felt bad about not being able to help. She really wished she could have done more.  
  
Inuyasha could tell Kikyo was upset, but he didn't know over what. This just added to his feelings about leaving her in Heian Kyo and Edo. He couldn't take the guilt anymore. "Kikyo."  
  
"Hmm?" She was surprised he was talking to her, and his tone made her wonder what he wanted to say. "Wha- What is it Inu?"  
  
Sesshoumaru wondered what he could possibly want to say that made him hesitate for so long. "Spit it out!"  
  
"About our trip so far..." he started.  
  
"I'm sorry," she said near tears. "I wish I could've helped more." He couldn't believe the emotions he felt seeing her like that.  
  
"It's not your fault!" he said quickly.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Inu, what are you doing?" Sesshoumaru yelled.  
  
He hesitated. He really was upset. "Sesshoumaru and I had no intention of getting help from anyone. We sorta just ditched you before."  
  
"What?!" she exclaimed. Inuyasha could see her holding back her tears. "You guys are such jerks!!"  
  
"Inuyasha! Why did you tell her that!!" Sesshoumaru yelled.  
  
He already regreted saying anything, but he was still glad, right? 'Maybe I should learn to keep my mouth shut,' he thought. 'Besides, how bad could it be?... Strange, I've killed innocent people for fun and she makes me feel guilty. Whatever..'  
  
Kikyo didn't talk to him for weeks (the whole trip back to Heian Kyo). Sesshoumaru, on the other hand, didn't shut up. It seemed like he looked for things to gripe about. Inuyasha knew he was mad at him, but he took it a little out of context. He seemed to settle down as time went by though, and by the time they arrived at the capital, the two were good friends again.  
  
Inuyasha hoped Kikyo would forgive him as well. He couldn't explain it, but her anger hurt him.  
  
"But Inu, Yuki probably really misses me..." Sesshoumaru whined to Inuyasha.  
  
"Look, we just have to go to the emperor's palace and get what we came here for in the first place."  
  
"You mean what you came here for," he mumbled.  
  
"Does the word, 'ryoo', ring a bell?"  
  
"Let's go to the palace!" he said grinning. Inuyasha laughed with both pity and humor. He was about to say something to Kikyo, but she turned away before he could even fully make eye contact.  
  
"Oh yeah..." he mumbled, slightly blushing "Forgot.."  
  
Within no time they were outside the emperor's gates. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru no more had to unsheathe their swords before the guards recognized them and ran off for backup.  
  
"Well," Inuyasha said, "That was easy enough." He started to go in, then stopped and turned back around. "You comin' Kikyo?"  
  
She turned her back to him. "Hmph!"  
  
"Well, at least she made some sort of reply," he said sarcastically. "You ask her."  
  
Sesshoumaru turned to Kikyo. "Are you coming with us, Kikyo-san?"  
  
Of course she didn't really want to talk to him either, but she was a bit more leniant. "No thank you. I'll take my chances out here."  
  
"Naturally," Inuyasha sneered. "Come on Sesshou." So the two entered the palace grounds.  
  
Aimi:Okay.. Running out of stuff to put in the author's note.. So bored... I originally typed this in a NORMAL format, but the stupid site messes it all up, so I have to go back, fix all the spacing, and save it chapter by chapter to my stupid floppy disk so I can upload it correctly... Now I've been working on this all day. It's already ten thiry!! Ugh.. sigh So bored.. So tired.. Must keep typing... 


	9. Chapter 8

Hitukiri Batosai no Kikyo  
  
8  
  
The two samurai walked slowly toward the palace, never letting down their guard. Inuyasha couldn't help but feel as though they were being followed. Despite the fact that he was holding Tetsusaiga, he still felt completely unarmed. Something about the distant sunset gave him an inauspicious feeling.  
  
Suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his hand as he heard Tetsusaiga hit the ground. He looked and sow an arrow on the ground. He guessed that was what had caused him to drop his sword. His sword! He started to reach for it.  
  
Suddenly someone or something practically flew by and grabbed Tetsusaiga from in front of him. He hadn't even seen which direction it had went.  
  
"Inu, what's wrong?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
"Someone's here!" Suddenly there was a laugh from the shadows. A young woman stepped out.  
  
She had raven black hair and dark eyes, like Kikyo's. However, there was something much different in her eyes. A certain gleam that Inuyasha had seen but once before - the first time he fought Kikyo. She was holding a bow and had a quill containing arrows on her back. Inuyasha guessed she had shot his hand and grabbed Tetsusaiga.  
  
"So Inuyasha, we finally meet," she said in a vengeful voice.  
  
He couldn't have been more confused. "Who are you?"  
  
"And what do you have against Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru said as if reading his thoughts.  
  
"Konichiwa Sesshoumaru-san," she said. It was like the two were old friends.  
  
"You know her?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"I was about to ask you the same thing." He thought a moment. "But now that you mention it..."  
  
"What is it Sesshou?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"She just seems so familiar.." he mumbled. "It doesn't matter."  
  
"I wish to challenge you Inuyasha," the woman said. Inuyasha guessed by her wardrobe that she was probably a ronin.  
  
"But you took my sword!"  
  
"And..." She tossed the bow and quill behind her and took out a small katana of her own. "Is the great Inuyasha afraid of fighting a woman?"  
  
"You're on!" He took the sheath of Tetsusaiga and held it in front of him. "Even if you did steal my sword. I can still beat you!"  
  
"Inuyasha! Don't get yourself into something you know you can't handle!"  
  
"Come on Sesshoumaru. This little girl looks younger than Kikyo! I doubt this'll last two minutes." Though his attitude certainly made him sound confident, he wasn't too sure of the out come of this match.  
  
The young woman looked to Sesshoumaru. "Sesshou-san, you may proceed to whatever business it is you have here."  
  
'Sesshou-....san?' he thought. 'She acts like she knows me, so why can't I remember her.. Oh well.' He pushed the thought to the back of his mind. "Are you sure you'll be all right, Inu?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah yeah.. Go. This is gonna be easy.."  
  
"Okay..." he said hesitantly. "Just don't get yourself hurt." He quickly went off to "visit" the emperor.  
  
"Are you ready?" the woman asked, raising her katana.  
  
"Whenever you are," Inuyasha replied, lifting his sheath.  
  
The young ronin attacked first, thrusting her sword at Inuyasha. He lifted the sheath to block, and was surprised at how light her attack was. For a while Inuyasha could keep up with her even with a mere sheath vs. her katana, but after a while the battle became much more intense, and it became clear that Inuyasha was trailing. He managed to hold his own for nearly half an hour against her persistant attacks, but he soon realized that he'd gotten himself in more trouble then he knew.  
  
"Have you given up?" she asked. Inuyasha was down.  
  
"Are you kidding?" he said rising to his feet. "I've never lost a fight and I don't plan to start now." He raised his sheath and smirked. "I don't see why your so determined to beat me."  
  
She dropped her sword slightly. "Hmpf! You evil murderous bastard!! You killed the person who mattered most to me! Now you shall die as well!!"  
  
Inuyasha just continued to smirk. "No need for name calling. Who'd I kill anyway?" He was shocked at the impact his words had, not on the girl, but on himself. He was overwhelmed with the guilt of it all. He had killed so many people. All of them had had friends and relatives that had felt the same way when they lost their loved ones as he had felt when he accidently killed his best friend.  
  
After a few seconds he remembered that he was still in a battle and looked up to the girl. His words apparently had no less ill effect on her, for she was staring blankly into the distance as though remembering something long passed. Inuyasha now had a sinking feeling about the whole battle, and he knew it would probably be better for the both of them if he ran, but he couldn't give up his pride.  
  
"Hey! We gonna finish this thing or not." His attitude wasn't quite as cocky now.  
  
The girl turned her attention back on him. Her eyes were filled with hatred and rage. "Now," she said in a low eerie voice. "You shall die!"  
  
"Whoah!"  
  
Inuyasha did his best to block and dodge, but he was still cut indirectly by at least every other attack, and even took a few direct hits. Within a few minutes she had him down.  
  
Inuyasha lay on his back, his kimono drenched in places with blood. 'Well..' he thought as he awaited death, 'at least I won't have to face the fact that I was defeated. And look, the kimono isn't even stained.' He smiled at what he figured would probably be the last happy thought he would ever have. Then he looked up to the ronin who would hand him his first and only defeat. She held her sword high above her head, its blade reflecting new moonlight. 'This sucks. I can't repent for killing Miroku if I'm dead.' He thought a moment as the girl was making up her mind as where she should strike him first. 'I can't repent in this life, but maybe with Kannon's mercy I can in the next. As for now, at least I know what I want my final words to be.'  
  
"I'm sorry.." he nearly whispered. The girl suddenly stopped, obviously shocked.  
  
"What?!"  
  
Inuyasha began to cry tears of both sadness and anger. Anger at his helplessness in both this battle and his fate. He yelled as though trying to speak to the dead. "Miroku! I'm sorry!"  
  
The young girl's eyes became wide for a moment before being refilled with the hatred she had for Inuyasha. Tears streamed from her eyes. "Die you wretched beast!"  
  
Inuyasha knew he was looking his death in the eye. He had become so weak from their fight that he was barely concious as he saw the katana blade coming at lightning speed toward him. He saw something flash before him. After that - darkness. Pure, unnatural darkness.  
  
Aimi: shudders delightedly Ooo-ooh.. This is where it gets really good. Enter Miroku's spirit. O.O Oops! I wasn't supposed to tell you that yet.. 


End file.
